Shared Love
by lizteroid
Summary: A party. Tugger. Demeter. Bomba. Munk. And a few other appearances by the other well known and loved Jellicles...equals...a recipe for disaster! Please R&R. LoveToAll. xo.
1. The Party

_Author's Note: _Hello guys and girls... Welcome to my new fanfic. Please be kind, it's not usually a pairing I would think of, but my friend gave me the idea. Thanks Tasha XD. But, anyway, please R&R. LoveToAll. xo. And, btw, I have decided to make the Jellicles into actual humans...THEY ARE NOT CATS!

* * *

It was just beginning to get light as she woke up, and as her senses began to kick in, she could feel an arm draped casually across her hip and a hand cupped one of her breasts. She looked down at the hand and...

"Oh no!", she gasped.

He bagan to stir and she tried to get out of his grip, but too late. He woke up, shifted closer to her so that his firm chest pressed against her back.

She shivered as he whispered in her ear, "Morning sweet tits".

"Sweet tits?!", she repeated in disbelief.

_Why, oh why did I agree to go to the party last night? __Why did I drink so much? I know I can't handle it. And worst of all, why did I let him, of all people walk me home?_

She began to remember the previous night, talking with her sister, Bombalurina, telling her she was ready for Munkustrap, a handsom and strong guy, who she'd loved since middle school.

When the sisters arrived at the party and had said their birthday wishes to the birthday boy, Tumblebrutus, Bomba had headed straight to the drinks table While Demeter headed off in search of her love interest.

She hoped to Everlasting Cat he'd like her dress, although technically it wasn't actually hers, and she knew he'd probably guess that though. Bomba had leant her a dress that, even she didn't have the cleavage to fill it, she certainly had the legs for the length.

Demeter happened to spot him talking with Tugger, his bone-head, arrogant brother, who had a bit of a reputation with the ladies, including Bomba. She thought for a moment, _why isn't Bomba floating around the area? If Tugger's here, then she's bound to be nearby._

Demeter scanned the party for a glimpse of her sister. She caught sight of her. Standing with her back to Demeter, and in front of Alonzo. He had his hands on her bottom and they were kissing. While they were smooching, Demeter noticed Alonzo's hands starting to travel north, up Bomba's extremely short dress. Demeter felt herself begin to blush, so she turned away and headed to get herself a drink.

She got to the drinks table and Griddlebone, who was a few years older, came up beside her.

"I like your dress, _Bomba_", said Grid in a sly voice.

"It's Demeter actaully, Grid", replied Demeter.

"Yeah, I know! So, why do you have your sisters dress on? I knew I recognised it".

_Oh, she was such a bitch!_

"It was her idea, she said I'd be able to catch Mu...a certain someone's eye wearing it!"

"Yeah right!", Grid scoffed as she walked off.

Demeter followed Griddlebone with her eyes as she walked away, and caught sight of Bomba and Jellylorum. They were surrounded by a small crowd of Rumpus, Pouncival, Rumpleteazer, Etcetera and Tugger. And, they were **kissing?**

Before she had the chance to do a double take, Tugger had walked into the middle of the circle and grabbed Bomba, he'd whispered something in her ear, Demeter could only imagine what, and they were passionately kissing.

Bomba then noticed Demeter was looking at them, told Tugger to stop and called her sister over. Demeter walked over with her head hung a little in embarassment. When she reached her sister, she stood in between her and Tugger, she didn't want a repeat of the indecent act she'd just witnessed.

"You enjoying the party Dems? I know I am!", Bomba said, giving Tugger a cheeky wink and giggling like an idiot.

"Erm...yes. It's great. Have you seen Munk anywhere? I need to talk to him", Demeter asked.

"Who? Stripes? I saw him chatting one of the girls up before. He's such a tiger! And, he tried it on with m...".

"Who? Bomba, who was he...", Demeter gave up, she getting ignored. Bomba and Tugger had gone back to flirting. So she just walked off, and hoped she'd find him.

* * *

As the party carried on into the night, and the next morning, Demeter had almost given up hope on trying to find Munkustrap until she saw him leaving. With Mungojerrie. And a worse-for-wear looking Bomba. 

_Hang on a second! _She thought. Or was she just imagining? She knew Martini had that effect on her..._Why is Bomba leaving with Mungo _**and** _Munkustrap. Mungo lives on the other side of town, unless...OhMiGah! _She thought. _Well, I knew Bomba was bad, but I didn't know she was this bad!_ She knew exactly what was going to happen...

But, what she didn't understand was, why was she leaving with Munkustrap. Demeter knew Bomba was into Mungojerrie, but why was Munkustrap taking them home? Maybe he was just being a good friend. To clear her mind, she shook her head, and went back inside the house, but she had a fresh thought now... _How am I going to get home?_ As soon as the thought had processed in her head, none other than Tugger stepped up beside her.

"Hey Dems!", he slurred, "You waiting for someone?"

"Actually, I wondering how I was going to get home. Bomba's already left. So has...oh never mind. I'll just call a cab"

"No, no, I won't let you do that. I'll walk you home", he suggested as he began to sway.

"Tugger, you can barely stand up, so how are you going to walk?", she let out a small giggle, but immediately began to feel ill.

"Aww, come on babes. You live the next block to me! I'll walk you. I insist!", and with that, he grabbed her in his masculine one, and they began to walk the seven blocks to her house.

* * *

Now, the next morning, she woke and knew why she was sharing a bed with him. 

He had walked her home, as promised, but with a slight difference. He had walked her to her doorstep, and while she was rooting for her key in her bag, he was nuzzling and nipping at her neck. She turned around to face him, while still digging in her bag for her key, they began to kiss properly.

She found the key, turned to unlock the door and opened it. Still kissing, she dragged him into the hallway by his shirt, she leaned against the wall and manged to close the door with her foot. It was lucky that her parents were on holiday, otherwise it would have woken them up with the bang it made as it closed shut.

Tugger stopped kissing her, looked her in the eye and picked her up. He tried his best to carry her up the stairs to her room, but failed. He let her down and they stumbled and fell, as they climbed the stairs together.

When they reached the top, Demeter thought she was hearing things, but she soon figured out why. It was Bomba and Mungojerrie. _And Munkustrap?_ She quickly shook out her jealously towards her sister, and told Tugger to be quiet. With a smirk, she crept towards her sisters' bedroom door and listened,

"Bomba...do that again!" Mungo groaned.

"Do what again? This? Yes!", Bomba replied with a sultry sigh.

And then, in chipped Munkustrap, "No, Bomba, do it to me! Mungo's been getting all your attention since we got he...", he trailed off. And Demeter and Tugger could only imagine that Bomba was doing what Munk wanted. Demter had to stifle a giggle as she heard Bomba and Munk groaning and panting.

"Come on", Demeter whispered, "Let's go into my room" Demeter tried to manage a sultry look but, had no experience in them, so didn't know if she was getting it right. She'd been intimate with a few guys, but not for long enough to be casting off the "come to my room" looks.

But, now, she was in bed with Tugger, he was fondling her breasts and she hated to admit but, she was quite enjoying it. Suddenly the door opened and she pretended to be sleeping. It was Munkustrap, and he was looking for the toilet.

"OhMyGa...", he began to turn around and exit the room, when he stopped and turned back. He couldn't believe what he was seeing. _Is that Tugger? And Demeter? In the same house? Not to mention, the same bed?! Wait til I te..._

"Sorry, Demeter, I thought this was the bathroom! So, you and Tugger, huh?", he gave her a wink, and noticed her turn beetroot.

"It wasn't supposed to happen", she muttered under her breath.

"What?", he asked.

"I said, it wasn't supposed to happen. And, I looked for you all over the house last night, where were you? I got really disappointed. And when I saw you leave with Bomba...I. Oh, yeah. Did you have fun with her last night?" Demeter said in a jealous tone.

"Dem. I'm sorry, alcohol does stupid things to people and I..."

"Stupid!!!" Demeter exclaimed in disbelief, which woke Tugger up.

"Hey, I was enjoying that dream and I...Oh my Ga...it wasn't a dream. But, Deme? Huh?", he said and flopped back down onto the pillow.

"Listen, let's just put all of this behind us. Forget it ever happened? What do you say? Munk?"

"Okay. I can do that. Tugger? How about you?" Munk asked his brother.

"Yeah, but get me an asprin, my head's gonna blow!"

Demeter and Munkustrap both laughed. Stared at each other for a few seconds and then Munkustrap got up and left. Demeter knew he regretted last night, with her sister, and she liked it. So, a smug grin formed on her lips, she stretched, reached for her underwear and nightdress and headed downstairs to start breakfast.

* * *

_Hello : ) Please remember to R&R guys. Please be truthful, tell me what you really think. Should I carry on? Or change anything? How about the way I've made the characters? I quite like this story, but have no idea where it's going... so, who know's. Lolllll. LoveToAll who read and review. Thanks. xo._


	2. Snap

_Author's Note: Hope y'all enjoyed the last chapter. Here's the next one, blates. Sorry, that's just me stating the obvious...Please remember to Read and Review. Ly xo_

* * *

Back at school on the Monday after Tumblebrutus' party, the whole of Year 11 was talking about it. 

Bomba hadn't turned up, neither had Alonzo, that had got the year talking. Jemima had walked in on them in the bathroom at the party, while they were doing something they shouldn't have been. Well, Alonzo had just been standing there, it was Bomba who was doing something she shouldn't. So, Jemima had naturally told her friends, and they told other friends until it finally got round to Demeter.

"Bomba's still stuck in Alonzo's flies? Yeah right!", she scoffed at her group of friends, who were also Bomba's friends, "No. She told me she wasn't coming in today because she still can't walk properly, 'it hurts too much'!", she told Jelly, who she still couldn't look at properly, after what she saw at the party, the other two girls were Cassandra and Rumpleteazer, who was Mungojerrie's sister...The other girls just laughed at what Demeter said.

"What? She can't walk? Why?", asked Jelly.

Demeter and Rumpleteazer just snorted with laughter, then Cass joined them.

"She can't walk because she got a little too much action...", Demeter nodded at Jelly, to make her catch onto the idea that she was implying.

"Sorry, Dem. I'm a bit lost now, can you like explain?", Jelly shook her head.

"Jelly! OhMiGahhh! Didn't you hear about what happened on Saturday night?! About Bomba? And Mungo?... And Munk?!", Cass stared in disbelief at her friend, who was either playing it dumb, or generally was that naive.

"What happened?"

The three other girls just laughed at Jelly, and she lowered her head in shame. "Jelly...listen, I know you're not that innocent, so you're either really dumb, or you just don't catch onto things. Which one is it? Hmmm? Dumb. I figured that! Right, okay. Bomba. When she left the party, she left with company. In the shape and form of Mungojerrie, you know, Rumpleteazer's brother? And Munkustrap, the stripey sex God! Okay, does that make it clear?!"

"Yeah, okay...Hang on! She what?", Jelly lifted her head, so she was looking at all three of her friends. She had a huge grin spread across her face like the Cheshire Cat.

"Yepp", replied Rumple, "But, from what I heard, they actually took advantage of her. To be honest, that seems about right for my brother to do!", she gazed around the faces of the small group, and blank faces stared back at her, Jelly had her mouth open in shock. "Okay, okay. Joke! Geez! But anyway, yeah, back to Bomba, apparently, she couldn't stand up by that point, so Munk offered to take her home, but as he said it, Bomba passed out on Mungo, so they both kinda like, propped her up I guess, and tried their best to walk home with her..."

"But, when I got in, I knew she was drunk and having a good time, but I mean I've never heard her making noises like that before! I think I'm scarred for life!", Demeter chipped in, "It's a good thing Mum and Dad are in Egypt, otherwise, I don't think she'd be alive right now, and..."

"Hey, what about you? I saw Tugger hanging around you all night?! You wanna tell us what that was about?!", asked Cassandra.

Demeter felt herself turn scarlet underneath her fur, right from the tips of her ears and down to her toes. "Ummm, I...I. We're not talking about me! We were talking about my sister! Anyway, Tugger wasn't hanging round me all night!"

"Oh, yeah?! How come I saw you leave with him?", Jelly jumped in.

* * *

_Meanwhile in the boys' locker rooms_, Tugger, Munkustrap and Mungojerrie were talking about the party and the 'after party'.

"And, damn! How hot was Bomba? She was like...Woahhhh!...", Mungo said while he was sorting his gym clothes out.

"Yeah. I know. She's great! And she did everything we asked her to...", Munk said.

"Listen, I know you two, um, three had fun, but there's something I need to tell you", Tugger said, "I guess, I should apologise, to you Munk"

"What? Buddy, what are you talking about?", Munk asked, thoroughly confused.

"I...ummm...I have to", he took a shuddery breath and then sighed, "I. I had sex with Demeter...I guess, I was smashed, I didn't know what I was doing, I think I took advantage of her.."

"Tugger, I know, I walked in on you two in the morning, I thought it was the bathroom..", explained Munk.

"Tugger... What? How?", Mungo asked.

"Well, she was standing outside getting some air I think, and saw you two carrying her sister home, she didn't have anyone to get home with then, so I was trying to act the gentleman by walking her, but, you know me...", he gave a pathetic chuckle and looked up at his brother and friend.

"Yeah, we know what you're like!", Mungo joked. But, Munk didn't say anything. He'd dropped his head and was facing the other way.

Pouncival walked in, and clapped Munkustrap on the back, "Well in bud! I heard about you and Bomba getting steamy!", he turned and noticed Mungo was there too, he walked over to him, "And, you too! That must have been one hell of a night for her! I mean..."

"Pounce, shut up!" Munk snapped at Pouncival. He just looked taken aback.

"Munk? What's up, dude?".

"Nothing, it's just...I'm going to get some air. I'll catch you later guys", he walked out.

* * *

_At lunchtime._

The girls and the guys saw each other for the first time since the party, and at all costs, they tried not to make eye contact.

"Hey, look who's over there!", Jelly teased Demeter in a sing-song way, as she pointed in the direction of Tugger.

"Jelly! Stop it!", Demeter almost screeched in her friends' face, as she was now a similar color to her sisters' hair.

Tugger must have heard her, because he turned around and caught Demeter staring at him, he smiled and waved at her. And, she turned away, absolutely glowing with embarassment. And, he sat down at a table with his friends to eat his lunch.

"Is this what it's going to be like everytime I see him, or pass him in the corridor?", Demeter was almost hyperventilating, "I can't hack it, if it's going to be like this!"

"Dem! Calm down! You're going to give yourself a burst artery or something like that!", Rumple told her.

"I can't calm down!", Demeter took a deep breath, "Okay, what am I going to do? Cass, you're usually good with things like this, advise me!"

"Well, I don't know. I mean, you could go and talk with him, maybe? You know, tell him how you feel about how awkward it is?", Cassandra suggested.

"I can't just go up and start rambling on, 'Oh yes, Tugger, it's a lovely day, but I need to tell you how awkward our little escapade has made things between us', get real Cass!", Demeter mocked her friend.

"It was just a suggestion, you asked me!", Cass shot back.

"No, listen, this is what I'm going to do...", Demeter said, and motioned to her friends to lean in while she told them her plan.

* * *

"No, listen. She's totally crushing on you dude!", Pouncival said to Munkustrap.

"As if, Pounce, get real!", Munk replied.

"No, really, Munk, she is. She told me, when we were...well, you know, I remember her telling me, but we were both wasted, especially me, I didn't really pay much attention to her, I just wanted to get laid!", chipped in Tugger.

"Well, now there's a surprise!", Munk said as he shot a sideways glance at his brother, "You're pulling my leg!"

"I know someone who wants to...!", Tugger joked.

"Tugger! Okay, so, what do you think? Should I talk with her? I know she said let's put all what happened behind us, but how do I know she wasn't just saying that?"

Tugger grabbed his brothers' shoulder and stared him down, "Listen Munk, she's serious. She wants you. So, go and talk with her".

"Alright. I will!", Munk said, as he got up.

* * *

He got to the table were she had just been sat at, but when he reached it, only then did he realise that she wasn't there.

"Where Demeter go?", Munkustrap asked Jelly.

"She's gone to phone her sister", she replied, dragging out the word sister. She noticed him turn slightly red.

"Oh, okay. Just tell her I want to talk to her. Catch you later", and he walked off.

"I wonder what he wants with Deme?", Cass suggested.

"Well, we know what every guy wants...!", Rumple chuckled. And the other two joined in.

* * *

_Yerrrr. More coming in the next chapter... Hope you like the re-writen version better, btw, if any of you noticed... Or, if any of you care...Anyway, Read & Review._


	3. Alonzo

_Author's Note: Yeah, Chapter Three... I really have no clue what to do, so I'm just going to make it up as I go along, actually I usually tend to do that anyway..._

_

* * *

_

"Bomba, what shall I do though?!", Demeter screeched into the receiver of her mobile.

_"Listen, I'm not feeling too good still, can't you just like ask Rumple or someone?", _Bomba replied back, sounding a bit hoarse, and tired.

"I can't, and besides I've asked them, listen, you're the one who always knows what to do, so please, answer me and help me out!"

_"Deme, please, I've got Alonz...I've got a raging headache and I feel..."_

"Alonzo's with you?! What? I don't believe you Bomba! Honestly!", Demeter said in disbelief.

_"Dem, come on, I..."_

"No, Bomba, I'll never ask you to help me out ever again, cause everytime I do need you, you're never there for me! Goodbye!", Demeter hung up on her sister, and was huffing because she still couldn't believe her sister had cut school to be with Alonzo.

She turned around and bumped into none other than Munkustrap.

"I think we need to have a little chat, don't you think?", Munk asked.

"Yeah. Okay.", Demeter agreed.

They walked off in search of a more private part of the school.

* * *

"So, what was with that?!", Alonzo asked Bomba.

"That? Oh, that? Demeter's just feeling a little...upset at the minute, nothing to worry about!"

"But, I've never saw you like that before. I mean come on you're Bomba, you always know what to say, and do..."

"Listen, Alonzo, can we just get back to were we left off?", she gave him a suggestive look, and he read it immediately.

As soon as they lay back on the bed, Bomba thought she heard a noise, but decided to ignore it. She felt tense. _What if Demeter was outside when she made that call? What if that's her just came in now? No! She wouldn't cut school just to tell me how to run my life...Would she?_

"Bomba, what's up? You're really not all here are you?", Alonzo almost purred into her ear, in sent shivers down her spine, and she didn't know if it was because she was cold from sitting in her inderwear so long and not getting any action, or because she felt something for him.

"It's nothing. I'm alright. Shall we carry on?"

So, they resumed their kissing


End file.
